Diseño en Audio
Acueducto Rio hondo #28 PB-1 Colonia Lomas Virreyes Alcaldía Miguel Hidalgo, CDMX. C.P 11000 |servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción Grabacion de spots publicitarios |sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR Independientes |relacionados = Non Stop Digital Taller Acústico S.C. Producciones Grande |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |sitio_web = dna.com.mx|facebook = DNAMEX}} Kimpossible2.jpg|Kim Possible, es uno de sus trabajos más famosos. Phineas_y_Ferb.jpg|Phineas y Ferb (Temp. 2, episodios 59-64; Temps. 3-4) es otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. 480x270-Q95 8e1fbf8073cccdc940a3881478da3f56.jpg|Es tan Raven (Temps. 3-4). Hannah_Montana.jpg|Hannah Montana. Hechicerosdewaverlyplace.png|Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (Temp. 4). Acciongemelos.jpg|Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (Temps. 2-3). Abordo.jpg|Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Poster2.png|¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. Sunny entre estrellas.jpg|Sunny entre estrellas (Temp. 2). Camprock-portadaDVD.jpg|hizo las 2 películas de Camp Rock. Shake-Ip.jpg|A todo ritmo. Promo2.png|El mundo de Riley. KC Poster.jpg|Agente K.C.. AndiMack Logo.jpg|Andi Mack (Diálogos de Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck y algunas voces adicionales). Logo en español de La ley de Milo Murphy.png|La ley de Milo Murphy. Before Ever After poster.png|Enredados otra vez: La serie. DuckTales New Poster.jpg|Patoaventuras (2017). Promo322862824.jpg|Grandes héroes: La serie. The lion guard.jpg|La guardia del león. Título en español de Gusano del futuro (Temporada 1) (YouTube).png|Gusano del futuro. Logo en español de Stan, el perro bloguero.png|Stan, el perro bloguero. Imagen.jpg|Yo no lo hice. Amigas cuando sea logo oficial.jpg|Amigas cuando sea (Diálogos de Cyd Ripley y algunas voces adicionales). StuckInTheMiddle.jpg|Atrapada en el medio (Diálogos de Harley Diaz, Ethan Diaz, y Daphne Diaz). PFPX POSTER VCrByJH 7.5.13 CS4.jpg|Planeta X. 329115679 640.jpg|Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (Díalogos de Howard Weinerman a partir de la segunda parte de la temp. 2). Galaxia Wander poster.jpg|Galaxia Wander (Diálogos de Wander a partir de la segunda temporada). Los7E Portada.jpg|Los 7E. Kick.png|Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Ens banner.jpg|Las nuevas locuras del emperador. Brandy26MrWhiskersTitleCard.jpg|Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (Temp. 2). Teamo Supremo.jpg|Teamo Supremo. Tron uprising Disney XD.jpg|Tron: La resistencia. Cory.jpg|Cory en la Casa Blanca. 223px-JONASlogo.jpg|JONAS. Zeke y luther.png|Zeke y Luther. I m in the band estoy en la banda la logo by albertojulian-d4htrhb.jpg|Estoy en la banda (Temp. 2). C0fd9cee30d7d7532fab1c516aca7d62.jpg|Par de Reyes. Kickin it wasabi warriors.jpg|Los guerreros wasabi. Mighty Med poster.jpg|Mega Med (Díalogos de Bradley Steven Perry y otros). Kirby Buckets.jpg|Kirby Buckets. Guía de un gamer para casi todo logo.jpg|Guía de un gamer para casi todo (Díalogos de Ashley, Franklin Delgado y voces adicionales). Coop&cami.jpg|Coop y Cami. Cougar Town.jpg|Cougar Town. Agents of SHIELD logo.jpg|Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) Greys-Anatomy-Poster-2.jpg|Anatomía según Grey. Desperate housewives ver12-e1315983928912.jpg|Esposas desesperadas. Lost-season-6.png|Lost (Temps. 2-6). Descarga-3.png|La casa de Mickey Mouse. Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. Jojo's-circus-DVD.jpg|El circo de Jojo. Manny-obra.jpg|Manny a la obra. MATPTitle.jpg|Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh. Little-einsteins.jpg|Mini Einsteins (Temp. 1). Agente-oso.jpg|Oso, agente especial. Junglejunctionlogo.png|Jungla sobre ruedas (Temp. 2). Sheriff Callie's Wild West.jpg|La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste. Logotipo en español de Goldie y Osito.png|Goldie y Osito. Titulo Muppet Babies.png|Muppet Babies (2018). MickeyAventurasSobreRuedasPoster.jpeg|Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. MickeyMouse2013Logo.jpeg|Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013). ToyStory Terror.jpeg|Toy Story de Terror. 114b.jpg|Disney Infinity. 1244945489488 f.jpg|Karkú. Andy.jpg|Las locuras de Andy (Temporadas 2-3) Kill bill.jpg|Kill Bill Vol.1 y Kill Bill Vol. 2. Chicago.jpg|Chicago. DiabloIIIcover.jpg|Diablo III. Xbox360halo3.jpg|Halo 3. thumb|230px|Corporativo Lomas Virreyes en Acueducto Rio hondo #28 PB-1 donde esta DNA thumb|230px|Corporativo Lomas Virreyes y DNA desde Google Maps thumb|230px|Nuevo logotipo de Diseño en Audio Diseño en Audio (abreviado como DNA) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje y post-producción fundada entre los años 2000 y 2001. Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la zona de Periférico y Reforma Ademas de tener contrato con los sindicatos (ANDA y SITATYR), (también conocida como "Las Lomas"), en la Ciudad de México. Propiedad del señor Jesús Sánchez http://elpublicista.info/?p=6549. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos realizados ahí, destacan series de televisión, películas, dibujos animados y tambien videojuegos. Además, es conocido por ser el principal estudio de doblaje de las series de Disney. Lista de trabajos Series animadas 'Disney Channel' *Teamo Supremo *Kim Possible *Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2.ª Temporada) *Phineas y Ferb (eps. 59-64, temporadas 3-4) *La ley de Milo Murphy *Enredados otra vez: La serie *Patoaventuras (2017) *Grandes héroes: La serie 'Playhouse Disney / Disney Junior' *El circo de Jojo *Mini Einsteins (1.ª Temporada) *La casa de Mickey Mouse *Manny a la obra *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Oso, agente especial *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *Princesita Sofía (Diálogos de Amber (temp. 3-presente), Flora, Fauna, Primavera, las Princesas de Disney, Olaf y Merlín) *Henry Monstruito (Diálogos de Henry Monstruito) (2ª Temporada) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste *Miles del Mañana (Diálogos de Miles Callisto) *Goldie y Osito *La guardia del león *Doctora Juguetes (Diálogos de Personajes de Pooh) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas *Puppy Dog Pals (Diálogos de Bingo y Rolly) *Vampirina (Diálogos de Boris Hauntley y Maestro Gore) *Muppet Babies (2018) 'Disney XD' *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Tron: La resistencia *Los 7E *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (Díalogos de Howard Weinerman a partir de la segunda parte de la temp. 2) *Galaxia Wander (Diálogos de Wander a partir de la segunda temporada) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (promocionales, diálogos de Olivia Holt y Kelli Berglund) *Gusano del futuro *La ley de Milo Murphy *Patoaventuras (2017) *Grandes héroes: La serie 'Otros proyectos' *Las locuras de Andy (2ª-3ª Temporada) *Planeta X *Destino *Los Creadores (serie desarrollada en Argentina por Aula365 Studios) Cortos Animados *Historias de princesas *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Las mini-aventuras de Winnie the Pooh *Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story de Terror *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo *LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas Series de televisión Disney Channel *Es tan Raven (Temporadas 3-4) *Hannah Montana *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (Temporadas 2-3) *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Studio DC: Almost Live *JONAS *Sunny, entre estrellas (Temporada 2) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (Temporada 4) *A todo ritmo *Stan, el perro bloguero *Peter Punk *Programa de talentos (Diálogos de Zendaya) *Jessie (Varias voces adicionales) *Austin y Ally (Diálogos de Armand Bianchi y algunas voces adicionales) *Liv y Maddie (Diálogos de Dwight Howard y Kel Mitchell) *Yo no lo hice *El mundo de Riley *Agente K.C. *Amigas cuando sea (Diálogos de Cyd Ripley y algunas voces adicionales) *Acampados *Bizaardvark (Diálogos de Bernard "Bernie" Schotz y algunas voces adicionales) *Atrapada en el medio (Diálogos de Harley Diaz, Ethan Diaz, y Daphne Diaz) *Juacas *Andi Mack (Diálogos de Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman, Jonah Beck y algunas voces adicionales) *Coop y Cami Buena Vista / ABC *Esposas Desesperadas *Mentes criminales (Temporada 6 en adelante) *Cinco hermanos (Temporadas 3-5) *Scrubs *Lost *Anatomía según Grey *Cougar Town *Revenge *Private Practice *Castle *FlashForward *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (versión Disney/Marvel) *Once Upon a Time (Algunos personajes) *Los Muppets (serie de TV) *Inhumans *Runaways (Hulu) (Diálogos de Chase Stein, Catherine Wilder y algunas voces adicionales) *Estación 19 Disney XD *Zeke y Luther *Estoy en la banda (Temporada 2) *Par de reyes *Los guerreros wasabi *Mega Med (Diálogos de Bradley Steven Perry) *Kirby Buckets *Guía de un gamer para casi todo (Díalogos de Ashley, Franklin Delgado y voces adicionales) *Lab Rats (Diálogos de Bradley Steven Perry) *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite (Diálogos de Bradley Steven Perry) *El juego (serie de TV) Disney Junior *Los imaginadores *El jardín de Clarilú *Shreducation *Morko y Mali Otros clientes: *Karkú *I Hate My Teenage Daughter (Warner Bros. Television) Especiales Disney Channel *Es tan Hannah Montana en acción *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (Diálogos de ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!) Otros *Espectacular 90 Aniversario de Mickey (ABC) Anime *¡Stitch! Películas Disney Channel *Preparatoria Halloween *Voluntad de hielo *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu *The Cheetah Girls 2 *Regreso a Halloweentown *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo *Camp Rock *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo *Pedro, el pollo *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs *16 deseos *Hermano Abeja *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Avalon High *Zack y Cody: La película *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! *Amienemigas *Let It Shine *Girl vs. Monster (Diálogos de Skylar Lewis) *Cloud 9 (Diálogos de William Cloud, Burke Brighton, Sam y Sebastian Swift) *Zapped *Cómo crear el chico ideal *Un día descabellado (Diálogos de Liz Morgan) *Teen Beach 2 (Diálogos de Spencer) *Descendientes (Diálogos de Jay, La Reina Malvada Grimhilde, Chad y Lonnie) *Mi hermana invisible *Descendientes 2 (Diálogos de Jay, Chad, Lonnie, y Lumière) *Zombies *Freaky Friday: Un Viernes de Locos (Diálogos de Mike Harper y Fletcher Blake) *Kim Possible (2019) Touchstone Pictures / Buena Vista *Guardianes de altamar *Muy parecido al amor *Plan de vuelo *El quinteto de la muerte *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D *Step Up 2 *Un paso adelante *12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista) *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (redoblaje) *Dan in Real Life (versión Touchstone) *El padre de la novia (redoblaje) *La chica del mostrador (versión Touchstone) *Invisible *El misterio de la libélula *Romeo y Julieta *Tesis sobre un homicidio *Cuando ellas quieren Miramax *Get Over It *Kill Bill Vol. 1 *Kill Bill Vol. 2 *Chicago *Last Night *Becoming Jane *Aprendiz de detective *Violación de domicilio *Sin lugar para los débiles (versión Miramax) *Dúplex *Desapareció una noche *Bodas y prejuicios *Querido Frankie *¿Bailamos? *Dean Spanley *A la altura de los Steins *El niño con el pijama de rayas *Adventureland: Un verano memorable *Extract *La escafandra y la mariposa Walt Disney Pictures *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Camino a la gloria (2006) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) *Reina de Katwe (2016) Disney XD *Mentiroso Jack (diálogos de Jack Parker y Mikey) ABC Family/Freeform *Un cupido de Navidad *El mejor grupo Dimension Films *La marca de la bestia *Veneno Paramount *Angel Heart (redoblaje) *Operación Overlord Otros clientes: *El libro negro de la niñera (Lifetime) *El juego del miedo IV (Lionsgate) *El hombre que nunca estuvo *El maravilloso presente *Crazy on the Outside *The Magic Tree *Questta Note *Selma Películas animadas Disney *Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo *Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama *La película de la familia Proud *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *Enredados otra vez: El especial Lego *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Red de sombras Ánima Estudios *Guardianes de Oz *Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla Lucasfilm *Magia extraña Videojuegos Disney *Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos *Aviones: el Videojuego *¿Dónde está mi Perry? *Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 2.0 *Disney Infinity 3.0 *Cars 3: Motivado para ganar *LEGO Los Increíbles Microsoft Studios *Viva Piñata: Party Animals *Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise *Halo 3 *Halo 3: ODST *Halo: Reach *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *Gears of War 3 Otros proyectos *Diablo III (Blizzard Entertainment) *Cursed Mountain Miniseries *¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *Jugando por el mundo *Disney Channel Games *Amigos por el mundo *Pasa el plato *Deja tu marca *Cuentos de la amistad de Winnie Pooh *Ping Pong Documentales *Descendientes: Set It Off! *El misterio de los flamencos *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman *Walt y el grupo *La Tierra *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos Edición *Chicken Little *Vida salvaje *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque *La familia del futuro *High School Musical 2 *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel *Encantada *High School Musical 3 *Ratatouille *Supercan *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *El Ratón Pérez *Cuentos que no son cuento *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate *La Princesa y el Sapo *El misterio de los flamencos *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito *Up: Una aventura de altura *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 *WALL·E *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Enredados *Toy Story 3 *Fantasía (redoblaje 2010) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Winnie the Pooh *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte *Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian *¡Gol! *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Un viaje de aquellos *Regreso a Halloweentown *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay *Lemonade Mouth *Rescate en la Antártida *Fuerza-G *Old Dogs *La montaña embrujada *Hannah Montana: La película *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *Alicia en el país de las maravillas *El aprendiz de brujo *Tron: El legado *La última canción *Secretariat *Soy el número cuatro *Loca por las compras *La propuesta *El llanero solitario *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! *Tomorrowland *El cuento del reloj *El reino de los monos *Un gran dinosaurio *Capitán América: Civil War *El buen amigo gigante Espectáculos en vivo * Disney sobre hielo * Marvel Universe Live! * Phineas y Ferb: El mejor show en vivo Directores *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Cristina Hernández (desde 2017) *Diana Santos *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Cárdenas *Germán Fabregat *Gerardo García (hasta 2015) *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) *José Antonio Macías *Luis Daniel Ramírez (hasta finales de 2014) *Moisés Iván Mora *Noé Velázquez *Óscar Flores *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Tejedo *Rommy Mendoza *Xóchitl Ugarte (sólo Avalon High) *Yamil Atala Traductores y Adaptadores *Carolina Dizy *Carolina Fierro *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Cristina Camargo *David Israel Hernández Miranda *Elena Ramírez *Gabriela Gómez (hasta 2012) *Gaby Cárdenas *Homero Villarreal *Juan Carlos Cortés *Katya Ojeda *Laura Brun *Lily Kerekes *Luz María Mohar *Marisol Romero *Mary Carmen López *Mayra Saab Abdo *Nora Gutiérrez *Yuri Takenaga Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Clientes *Disney Character Voices International **Walt Disney Pictures (desde 2005) **Touchstone Pictures **Disney Television Animation **ABC Studios *Buena Vista **Miramax (hasta 2009) **Dimension Films (2005) *Paramount Pictures (sólo Angel Heart (redoblaje) y Operación Overlord) *DDB México *Microsoft (hasta 2011) *Ogilvy & Mather *Leo Burnett *Warner Bros. (sólo "I Hate my Teenage Daughter") *Tv Azteca *Ánima Estudios (En 2015 con Guardianes de Oz) Referencias Vease también *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (pags. 491-492) Enlaces externos *Pagina Web Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s